It Wasn't a Bloom
by rainingstars123
Summary: Leah is stuck with a bratty cousin in her boarding school.But one night Leah is on her balcony and see's someone cross over the wall into the school ground.She decides to check it out and finds them with a mysterious bag.
1. Oh Damn,You Saw That?

**AN: hi everyone I have had this story in my mind for about a year but i couldn't get a Fanfiction for reasons. But now i have one. Well first of all I'm a new user but tell me what I'm doing wrong and don't hold back..Hope you like the story.****- rainingstars123**

* * *

Chapter 1"Oh Damn,you saw that?"

**(LEAHS POV)**

"Brrr-Brrr-Brrrrrr" I hear the 7th period bell go off and I walk out of my math class with my blue JanSport bag on one shoulder trying to get through the crowd of kids to get to my dorm.

"Leah! Leah! Wait up." I hear my cousin Emily yell while coming from her Social studies class down the hall.

"Emily what do you want? I really want to get this crap to my room so I can actually have a decent sleep." I say while still walking and making her catch up.

I hate my cousin Emily for 3 reasons. 1) She is a spoiled brat that thinks she can get away with anything. 2) I was dating Sam Uley last year when I was a freshman and we fell in love until he cheats on me with Emily. 3) Every chance she gets she rubs it in my face that I lost the love of my life and now she has him.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Sam are going on a date to the movies tonight so don't try to wait up for me. Also can you take my bag and gym bag to the dorm so I can meet Sam at his room to get going?" She says in a baby voice so I will actually do what she says.

"No, I don't want to carry your crap to the dorm. I don't do your commands remember?" I say and see her getting red with anger that everything doesn't go her way. But I don't give a damn and keep walking.

By the time we got to the dorm Emily wouldn't talk to me because she was so mad, thank god because her voice is more then annoying. After she left I went to my computer and started to email everyone that missed me.

I look at all who emailed me.

(1) E-mail from: _Emmet the Bear_

(1) E-mail from: _Mother Seth_

(1) E-mail from: _Plastic Rose_

(1) E-mail from: _Angela_

(1) E-mail from:_ Alice In The Pixieland_

(1) E-mail from: _Edward_

(2) E-mail from: _Paul_

I decide to open up Emmet's letter first.

_Hey She Wolf I miss you. It's been horrible without you. I have no one to play paint ball with. I tried with Eddy and Jazz but they were no competition, they were down in like 10 minutes._

_There is always something up with the Wicked Witch so what did she do this time. You should really consider having me take care of her and she will be out of your way for a while. God, I hate her. But I love you though. Well E-mail soon._

_World Best Friend,_

_Emmet_

The thing I love about my friends is that they see right through Emily's fake smile and all hate her. Of course Emmet started to call Emily the Wicked Witch in 3rd grade after she tried to bully me but Emmet ended up pulling her by the hair to the slides and pushed her in.

Oddly enough, I got bored after that letter and fell asleep on my bed next to the balcony.(Emily and I are such straight A students that we got the only balcony dorm.)

I woke up to someone stumbling into the room. I looked up to see Sam carrying sleeping Emily bridal style through the door and set her on her bed.

Sam turns to me and speaks. "Hey Lee-Lee, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Don't freakin call me Lee-Lee and get out." I say glaring at him and get up to open the door but stop when I feel a hand on my side close to my hip.

I turn to see Sam looking at me with apologetic eyes and something else I can't quite catch.

"Leah, I'm sorry for what I di-" But he gets cut off by me.

"I don't want to hear your load of crap so get the hell out my room before I say you tried to sneak out from the balcony to go get drunk. What would that do to your football scholarship?" I threaten and see him get scared and without a word walks out.

After he left I walked back to my bed and get my ipod and listen to the music. Everglow starts to play.

_Here's a night, and it shines.  
And it calls us on and on.  
So be here by my side, and watch the stars.  
They're ours.  
Make a wish or just take charge.  
The moment comes get lost and go far.  
I think that we've got what it takes, to get this heart start beating again.  
So take it all the way.  
Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
So just let go and fall into it.  
We begin, breathe in.  
Here's our chance to go for something.  
So this is where we win, and take the game…._

I take my ear piece out of my right ear and let it hang so I can hear around me. The weather tonight doesn't seem that bad so I go out to the balcony and sit in my purple long chair with a book but don't feel like reading so just look up at the stars and full moon.

It's been about 10 minutes before I glance back at the wall that keeps the kids in and see someone climb at the top of the wall from the other side. I have to squint to see what are in the person's hands, it was a bag full of something but I couldn't tell.

Then the funniest thing happened. I saw the kid fall of the wall! I was laughing so hard I think he heard me because he turned his head in my direction but didn't see me because I rolled on the ground in laughter by then.

I decide to check on him. So, I climb down the fire escape to get down.

By the time I get there the person was already up and brushing themselves off when I decided to speak.

"Um, dude are you okay?" I say and they turn around to find a guy about my age or maybe older, he was extremely cute and hot at the same time. I think if I could talk right now I would stutter but I can't talk. I notice that he is definitely not from the school or he would be way more popular then Sam.

"Aahh! Oh my god you freaked me out! Um yeah why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked while smiling and pulling the bag behind him.

"Um because you just fell off a freakishly high wall and it actually looked funny as hell in the process."

"Oh damn, You saw that?" he says putting his hand behind his head while blushing! Blushing, he was freakin blushing!!

"Um yeah actually I did. So what's in the bag?" I ask.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I really want to know what everyone thinks but you dont have to comment if you dont want to. Even if i feel like I don't have anyone reading this I'll still keep -rainingstars123**


	2. Blue Isn't Your Color Is It?

**Hi readers. Thank you for the comments and thanks for the tips on how to make my story better. Also Jacob and Leah say um a lot because their shy around each other. Jacob is 16 and Leah 15 going on to 16 in a very soon chapter.**

**Also I don't know if i should actually have them still turn into Werewolf or not. If I know how to do a poll then please vote if they sould or shouldn't be a Werewolf. **

* * *

BUT I WAS THINKING ABOUT MY READERS AND DECIDED TO KEEP GOING SO TOALSO YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T STOP WHEN I REALLY

Chapter 2- Blue isn't your color

(JACOBS POV)

"Jake I have a boyfriend now. We broke up for a reason, so stop calling me."

"I wouldn't have to call you if you would just face me and not run to a bathroom when I come your way…Bella, I want you back. I miss you so much I can't stop thinking about you. Please let us have a second chance, please!" I say into the phone.

"I'm dating Edward now and I love him Jake. I need to get back to Edward now so bye." Bella said and then the line went dead.

Edward, that stupid bastard. Why does he want Bella anyway? And doesn't she know that he's just going to dump her after she sleeps with him. That's what all players do.

Then I hear a knock on the door and Embry comes in with a bag. "What's that?" I ask while sitting up on my bed.

"This is your prank. The team decided that you have to go to the boarding school down the border of Forks and spray paint the grass blue for our school spirit." He says handing me the bag.

"Dude, doesn't it seem kind of a lame prank? I mean it's easy but lame." I say.

"That's what I said to but everyone else thinks it's cool." Embry says.

"Okay fine but I'm blaming the lameness on the team." I said while grabbing the bag and get my keys and leave.

By the time I get there its 11:23 and park down the street. I walk all the way to the wall and climb a tree that is going over the wall and sit on top. Before I could notice anything I fall down but not bad. Then I hear a lovely giggle come from far off. I look back to see who it was but see no one. After about 3 minutes I'm done dusting myself off and start to walk to the front lawn to proceed my mission.

"Um, dude are you okay?" I freak out from the unsuspected noise.

"Aahh! Oh my god you freaked me out. Yeah why wouldn't I be fine?" I lie my way out of it. The girl is about 5'6 with dark brown sweet eyes that I instantly love. She looks Native like me. Her hair stops at her bra line. Wait! Don't think of her boobs right now!! Focus. I pull the bag behind me so she doesn't see what I'm doing.

"Um, because you just fell off a freakishly high wall and it actually looked funny as hell in the process." She says with laughter at the end.

WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH ME!! I love the way her laugh sounds, her smile, her voice. I think I'm in love.

But then I remember her saying I fell. Damn it! She saw that? Great now I feel like a total idiot.

"Oh damn, you saw that?" I feel my face heat up and I'm most likely blushing right now.

"Um yeah actually I did. So what's in the bag?" My love asked.

(LEAHS POV)

"Um…I..there…crap, fine. There are 24 cans of blue spray paint in here." He says looking defeated.

"Why do you have a bag full of spray paint?" I say while still trying to look over his shoulder to see the bag.

"Well it's a long story. I'm on the Forks High School soccer team and well I am captain this year. Every year the captain of the team is supposed to pull a prank on another school near the end of the season. The captain does a prank to symbolize that the captain will do anything for his team. Anyway, Even though we don't compete with your school in sports it would be funny to pull a prank on here anyway. I'm supposed to color the grass blue to represent our school colors." He says while holding up the bag.

"Wait, are you going to tell on me?" He says looking worried.

"Umm…no. Well don't get the fumes through my window or I'll be pissed." I say walking back to my dorm.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to help me because I don't think I'll get all the grass in time." I hear him shout, and run over to me. Now he's facing me and blocking my way.

"Sure." I say and he smiles and starts to walk to the lawn of the school.

"Well in order to trust you I have to know your name first. So I'll start us out. My name is Jacob but you can call me Jake." He says while walking backwards facing me.

"Oh, right my name is Leah." I say.

"God that's a beautiful name." He sighs which makes me blush like mad. Then he realizes what he just said.

"Oh sorry I um..yeah I'll shut up now." He says while turning around and walking normal.

"Okay, so you get the left half and I get the right half of the field. Here take like 6 cans so you don't have to come back each time you run out." I grab the cans from him and walk to the left side of the field and start. After about a good 4 hour pass and we are finally done and have one can left.

"I think we did a great job." Says Jacob while I'm flipping the last can in my hand and accidentally mess up and the blue goes all across Jacobs face.

I laugh because he looks like a blueberry! I look back again and see him still in shock.

"Blue isn't your color is it?" I say and laugh again.

"Really because I think it would look perfect on you." He says and grabs the can and sprays blue in my face. Now he's laughing.

After a spray paint war and running on the field I trip and fall while Jake lands right on top of me but sets himself up so he doesn't fall completely smashing me.

"I'm sorry." I say while looking at him.

"Its..It's okay. I like it like this." He whispers and I look into his eyes and see the traces of playfulness completely gone and only see……..love?

Then he says something unexpected. "I love you."  
For some reason I believe him. He starts to get closer and closes his eyes; I place my hand behind his neck, close my eyes and pull him closer. Our lips meet and I feel a electric spark but keep going.

We are on the cold grass making out for about 5 minutes before I hear him moan. We both need proper air so we part. Both panting, Jake talks again.

"Leah I know that you might not believe me when I say I love you but I do, I really honestly love you. I know we just met but I don't think I can live without you. It hurts to think about not being with you." Jacob says while still on top of me and brushing my hair softly with his finger tips. I look into his eyes and see pain. Seeing him in pain makes me in pain too so I decide to stop the torture. "Jacob I feel the same way. I love you and can't take not being with you. I felt a shock when we kissed and then on I was hooked. Jacob I love you and I trust you to be with me." I say full heartedly. Then his lips capture mine again and I respond instantly.

I then feel something wet fall on my cheek and open my eyes to see that there are tears in Jacobs eyes, I worry instantly and pull away from the kiss and see the pain in his face when I do.

"Jake what's wrong, why are you crying?" I whisper in between us.

"This must sound really weird but I'm so happy that you want me that I'm crying in happiness." He said.

Without a second thought I kiss him so much because he is so romantic and sweet .

After a while we cross the wall and lay on his Red GM Camaro cuddling, talking, looking at the stars and make out some more.

I don't want the night to end because we live in different lives and won't see each other in the day. The thought not being around him makes me want to cry so I just don't think about it right now. All I want is to love Jacob now.

* * *

So what did you think about the end of this chapter? Dont have to review.-rainingstars123


	3. Im Cutting In

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Its because of computer problems and I recently got in HUGE trouble for something I'll tell you if you want to know and my parents took away my computer.**

**Parents are a bitch Bleh:P**

**Well to make it up I gave you a long dramatic chapter. Hope you still love me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – I KNOW

Its 2:30 pm and I'm waiting for my last class to end so for night to fall and see Jake again. My head was filled with one person, Jacob. He's the only thing that I'm willing to stay up all night for just to see again.

This morning when everyone woke up and saw the grass in the front lawn, the girls were getting mad because their shoes turning blue and the guys would trip each other and have a whole sheet of blue on themselves. After Jacob left for home he grabbed my phone and programmed his number in as I Love You. We have been texting all day long. I'm in the back of the History room pretending to do my homework when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's Jake.

_I Love You: I want 2 c my Leah right now! _

_Me: So I'm ur Leah now?_

_I Love You: Yeah, and I'm Leah's._

_Me: Oh okay, Then I want 2 c my Jacob!_

_I Love You: I would love 2 hear u say that so bad!_

_Me: When r u getting out of skool anyway?_

_I Love You: Well I get out 3:40 but I have a soccer party 10:00 and I was wondering….well no u wouldn't want 2._

_Me: No just tell me!_

_I Love you: Well I wanted u 2 B my date but u prob. don't want 2._

_Me: OMG! I want 2 go!_

_I Love You: Really! Okay! I can pick u up 9:30 by the wall, it'll b a date._

_Me: okay cuz every1 will B asleep by then._

_I Love You: Okay I should let u get back 2 learning so I love u bye._

_Me: Okay Love you bye c u 9:30._

I put my phone back into my red and navy skirt pocket and hear the bell ring. I'm so excited to see what I could wear to the party, I jump out of my seat and push my binder into my bag and am the first one out of there.

I speed walk to my dorm room and find Emily and Sam making out and almost fall on my bed but I yell at them before they do.

"You guys can make out in here but you damn well can't do it on my bed." I yell and Sam and Emily gasp, obviously not noticing my presence at first.

"You know what, go do it in Sam's room because I have something to actually do in my life then see two idiots make out on _my_ bed." I grab Sam by the arm and drag him to the opened door knowing Emily will follow him and when they get in the hallway they stare at me with wide eye's because I usually just ignore them making out and leave, but not today.

"I live here to, you can't do this." Emily says in a little kid's voice.

"Watch me." Then I shut the door in her face and lock it. I look threw the peep hole and see a 'Oh no she didn't' look on Emily's face and Sam smirking next to her.

After about 3 minutes pass I hear stomps and they go down the hall and into the staircase.

When I finally picked out my clothes I was wearing my Grey Sparkle top, black skinny jeans, and Stilettos.

I did my hair with beach waves and put mascara and very little eye liner.

I had about a half an hour left before Jacob comes to pick me up so I look at the bookcase of new books that my mom stored before school started. I pick up a book and read.

I start to read the 1st chapter then I feel my cell phone buzz in my pocket._ I Love You _flashes on the screen as a call and I answer. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, I'm at the wall right now and waiting for you." I hear Jacob say and I look out to the balcony and see light from over the wall, its probably Jakes car.

"Oh okay. I'll be there in a sec and turn your headlights off before people start to notice. bye." I say as I walk to the balcony and down the stairs, across the grass and over the wall. Jump off to wall and Jacob waits for my fall and catches me.

"You look beautiful." Jacob says in awe, which makes me blush and laugh.

"Thanks…what's in your hand?" I ask as I see something behind his back. He pulls out a black rose and it's covered in something that I can't tell what it is. But it's beautiful.

"It's dipped in wax. I saw it today at a street fair I went to and I instantly thought of you." He says and hands me the flower. I thank him and we hop into the car and now Jakes driving and I look out the window to were the car leads us.

We pass shops that are closed for the night and a All-Night diner and its filled with kids that look like about the age of 15 or 16. We soon stop at a spot light and I look at Jacob and see that his hand is reaching for mine so now we are holding hands while we wait for the light to flicker green.

"I just want to warn you that my friends are idiots and they might ask you some personal questions and don't be afraid to snap back at them if they give you any bullshit." Jacob tells me as he looks at me.

"Okay, but I don't think your friend hold be that bad." I say as the light turns green and the car takes a left turn into a row of streets.

"Trust me; you will be surprised on how straight forward they are." He says while we turn to a street filled with houses that look like mansions. He turns into a open gate and we turn into the front of the house and see other cars in the 'U' shaped driveway. The lights inside are off but there are neon lights flashing through the window.

As we walked inside with Jacob holding my hand so I don't get lost in the dark crowd of people. As I walk behind Jacob, I feel someone grab my ass. I turn around so fast that my hair has flied around me. I automatically punch the person in the stomach, I look to see a guy that looks native half bent over from when I punched him. He stares at Jacob with a smirk.

"I like her already." Is all the pervert could say.

"Leah, this is Paul. He's one of my best friends & as you know also a pervert. Paul this is Leah." Jake says while sighing in the beginning.

Paul pulls out his hand for me to shake but I just look at it before he speaks again. "She's feisty, I like it. Jake if your looking for the guys; their in the back next to the pool."

"Oh okay thanks Paul." He says while he grabs my hand & we walk to the back yard to see people dancing next the pool & holding drinks. I then see a group of guys talking & laughing. I'm assuming that's Jacob's friends, which I was right because one of them looked our way and yelled out Jakes name.

"Hey guys, this is Leah, my girlfriend." When I heard the word girlfriend, my heart fluttered.

One of the guys comes in front of them all and greets me.

"Hi Leah, I'm Embry Call, Jacobs best friend." Embry says while I shake his hand.

"And I'm Quil Ateara, Jake's other best friend." Says the other guy who steps in front to shake my hand.

After I was greated to everyone of Jakes friends I was thinking it in my head so I don't forget them. Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, Bradley, Seth, & Paul.

"So Leah, How many guys have you cheated on?" Asked Paul.

"Paul." Jacob says with a warning tone.

"None, but I've been cheated on before." I say while Jacob looks at me in shock and anger mixed together. His Jaw tenses.

"That bastard! When I see him, I'm going to kick his a-" I cut Jacob off before anything gets out of hand.

"Don't worry, I didn't let the guy get away with it." I say while thinking of all the things I did to Sam when he cheated on me. Man, it was fun to see him in pain.

Embry asks questions. "What did you do?"

Of course I didn't want to be rude so I decided to answer truthfully.

"He got 1 black eye, bruised shin & arm, steaming hot water pored on him, Kicked out of his dorm room for 3 days, detention for 2 weeks, ripped backpack, broken locker, oh and mysteriously fell when playing basketball & sprand his right wrist." I say low and shy. I look at everyones face and they look shocked, I look back at Jake and he's smiling big and wraps his arms around my waste with his chin resting on my right shoulder.

The first one to talk was Paul. "Daaaammnn! Where'd you get her Jake? Because I want one."

"That is seriously freakin awesome that you got revenge Leah." Says Quil as he gives me a high-fives and all the guys agree with him and also high-fived me.

Arms around my waste with his chin resting on my right shoulder.

"So Leah, what are your grades in school?" Ask Quil while Jacob is eyeballing him as if to not do something. I then feel 2 pairs of arms around me and I fall into the pool with two other people.

After I come to the top again, I grab onto one of the 2 people that dragged me into the pool. I look on whose shoulder I'm holding onto and it's Embry. Because I don't know how to swim that well, I keep a hold of Embry's shoulders as he looks at me weird for holding onto him.

"I don't know how to swim." I explain.

"Oh crap, we should get you out of here then." Embry says while grabbing my hips & Jake looks at embry in warning of to not get so grabby.

After Im leaded to the stairs, Embry let's go and I sit by the edge of the pool with my feet dangling over and into the water. I feel a warm towel wrap around me and I look to see Jacob next to me trying to warm me up.

Embry & Quil swim over in front of me and they look apologetic.

"You could have killed her!" Jacob yells at them and I touch his arm making him calmer.

"I'm sorry Leah." Quil and Embry say at the same time.

"Its okay."I say.

After I get dry Jacob gave me his soccer jacket so I don't get sick. I had fun sitting and joking around with all Jacobs friends. We're laughing while Im under Jacob's arm and snuggle closer then a song comes on by Paramore, it's The Only Exception & I look around and see people starting 2 slow dance. The dance floor is filled with people and colorful lights shining.

"Dance with me?" Jacob leans in and says into my ear. We both know I can't dance but I agree anyway.

"Okay but Im sorry if I hurt you." I say and he gets up and leads me into the crowd.

Jacob snakes his right hand to my lower back and lifts me up so my feet are on top of his. I giggle and we dance with my arms on his shoulders and his on my sides.

We're gazing into each others eyes. The song fits perfectly. Jacob studies my face but I don't feel uncomfortable. He then leans in and I close my eyes. He kisses my closed eyes right at the climax of the song. Its romance and he leans into my left ear while we are going in circles.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say as he starts to gaze again. He kisses me and I lose my breath. The song is near its end but I don't want that. We slow on our steps ready to end.

"Yo, I want to make 3 more slow songs just because this lovely couple in the middle of the dance floor inspired me." The DJ says and everyone looks at us. I start to feel a blush creep up and everyone cheers for 2 more slow songs.

The next song was She Will Be Loved by Maroon5 and Jacob steps back and twirls me in a circle has 1 hand on my right hip while my left hand is out with his. He's mixing a slow dance with a little bit of Salsa and its fun but romance.

"Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved"

Jacob mutters and its sweet.

The last song is Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"Damn, I don't know this song." Jacob says with his oh so attractive voice.

"Haha Its okay I do." I say as we laugh and Jacob asks me to sing. So I do.

"Im going to cut in." Someone says. I look to my right and see a girl with brunette hair, dark brown eyes, pale but pretty. I don't like the way she's staring at Jacob, its as if she thinks she can control him.

"Bella, I suggest you leave." Jacob says but Bella doesn't listen. Instead I feel 2 hands pick me up with ease and Im being taken away from Jacob, Bella takes my place in dancing with Jacob.

I turn around and look to see a guy with his brunette hair sort of combed back but puffy. He's pale and attractive but nothing compared to Jacob, my Jacob.

"Good evening." He says and he makes my blood boil from taking me away from Jacob.

"Your lucky I'm civil today because if I wasn't then I would lung for you throat for that little stunt you just did a second ago." I said with a glare.

I see the table filled with all Jacobs friends stand stiffly and pissed when they see that I've been taken away from Jacob.

"I like your boldness. I'm Edward Cullen, I've never seen you around before. Im sure of it." He says with a flirtatious smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean." I say sharply.

"Your very…interesting. I've never met anyone like you before. Bold, strong, confident, random, straight forward, states the obvious, sarcastic." He says and he starts to dance with me.

"Huh. You could be a psychiatrist." I roll my eyes. Edward laughs.

"Glad I amuse you." I mutter.

"You can leave now." Paul says as he looks at Edward with a back off look.

"Thank god. Finally." I say as I switch partners. Edward takes my hand and is about to kiss it but I pull it back quickly. He makes a devilish smile. "Hope to see you again, Leah."

Paul starts to dance with me and its pretty fun. The next song comes on and I see Bella still talking to Jacob. I tell Paul he can go sit down again and I walk over to Jacob. Right when Im behind Bella, she tries to lean up and and kiss Jacob.

I quickly grab the back of her hair to pull her back. I look at her and she has a terrified expression. "Try anything like that again and I promise you a wig for the rest of your life." I say as I tighten my grip and she whimpers a little. I let go and take my place in Jacob's arms.

Bella scrambles somewhere else.

"I love the way you handled that." Jacob smiles and gives me a tight hug. "I missed you. That horrid girl is nothing compared to you."

"And that Edward is dirt next to you." I say. After the song ends, we decide to leave.

Jacob sits with me on his Camaros hood. A good 10 minutes pass as we make out. Hey, I've been waiting all day to do this. Don't judge.

I soon have to climb over the wall and walk to my room. I fall on my bed and huff.

What a night.

* * *

**So how was it? People really should review.**

**Some of you are thinking "Uh oh, What's that thing going on with Edward? Is he into Leah or just acting?" Well the Edward thing is going to come up more in soon chapters.**

**And some are probably wondering what Bella and Jacob were talking about, don't worry you'll know in the next chapter. And Jacob hasnt fallen for Bella again.**


	4. Man Hips

**Jacobs POV**

"Bella. What. Are. You. Doing." I say though gritted teeth when I see Leah being taken away from me by Edward.

"Don't worry Jakey, you don't need her anyway." Bella says as she starts to slow dance with me.

"She's my life." I automatically say but Bella avoids it.

"Jacob, you were right about Edward. I found out he's been seeing other girls and we haven't broken up yet but I wanted to come to you so we can get back together."

"Bella, I've moved on. Leah is my main focus now. Not you." I say while I'm watching Edward and Leah dance.

"Oh come on Jake." Bella whines.

"Tell me you sneaking into my room at night doesn't mean anything and the presents you gave me aren't meant anything. Look me in the eye and tell me that our relationship was nothing because I don't believe you can do that because maybe we both know it meant something and it still does."

"It means nothing to me." I say to Bella quickly. She looks mad that I said it with such ease.

"So your leaving me for that homewrecker?" she says.

"Anything at all, you're the homewrecker. Getting all over me like this and just look pathetic in the process. Begging me for another chance when I'm already in a deep relationship." I tell her in full honesty.

"Your in a relationship already? It took us 5 months to finally declare ourselves a couple and only 1 day for you to be in a relationship with _that?_" Bella says in discus. "She put out didn't she? That's why you're so attached isn't it. What a slut."

"I'm still a virgin. After what I heard you aren't anymore." I shoot back at her. "The pot calling the kettle black Bella?"

She looks pissed at what I said.

"Jacob we both know we want this." Then Bella tries to kiss me but before she could, Leah is behind her threatening Bella.

Leah's a definite life saver.

**Leah's POV**

Its been 5 days since the party and I've seen Jacob every night after 9 on the wall. I don't want to admit it but the late light meetings have taken a toll on me. I can't focus in class because I'm too tired, I'm doing poorly on my homework because I'm sleeping right when I get into my dorm, and I haven't been reading as much as I usually do.

I'm afraid I have to tell Jacob we need to cut down on the meetings, I know he's going to be sad or even mad but I'm getting drained of energy.

But tonight I'm going out with Jacob earlier, around 7:10PM.

Its just a regular date, nice and relaxing. Its 6:30PM and I have to change my clothes because I'm still wearing my uniform.

I sit down on my bed and fall asleep for a little bit because I still have half an hour left.

I hear my cell phone ring and I notice that it's Jacob.

"Hey I'm outside the wall." He says.

"Okay I'll be there in a ."

I went outside and step on the bricks to climb the wall and hop over to Jacob waiting.

He looked tired too, I guess we've both been getting drained of energy.

"Hey, what happened to the Camaro?" I notice the Camaro was replaced with a silver Range Rover.

"Oh is it bad." Jacob looks self-conscious and I laugh because he's so cute when he acts like that.

"No it's fine." I say with a smile.

"You look tired." I tell him as we drive somewhere.

"Oh yeah I kind of am." Jacob says with a innocent smile.

"I'm tired too. Pull over so I can drive." I tell him and we pull over next to the woods. I trade seats with him and I get in and drive.

"Where do you have in mind Leah?" Jacob asks.

"We're going to the beach." I say with a smile.

…

We're are now laying down in the very back of Jacobs car. We had to put the back seats down but it's fun. I'm laying with a blue soft blanket on Jacobs chest with the back door open so we can see the night and ocean.

"I like this more better than going to a movie." Jacob say's while he puts his arm around me.

"Yeah, we can sleep for a while." I say as I set my cellphone clock to wake us at 10:00PM.

"Okay." Is what Jacob says tiredly. After it seems like he's asleep I decide to sleep.

"I love you Jake." I whisper so I don't wake him.

"Love you too Lee's."

…..

**JACOBS POV**

"Jacob…Jacob." I hear Leah's loving voice and slightly open up my eyes and Leah's hands are on my chest, and she's hovering over me.

I smirk and pull her back to my chest and she giggles while she falls into me.

"Jake, we have to go unless you want me to get kicked out of boarding school."

"Mmmmm…. Okay." I groan while leaning on my hands with Leah looking at me. I peck her lips and we sit in the front seats.

"How did you sleep?" I ask Leah while grabbing her hand.

"I slept great with you with me." She says and my heart throbs for her. I now draw hearts in her palm.

"Er. Jake, I think we need to cut back on seeing each other all the time." Leah says while intertwining her fingers in mine.

I go pale and sick at the same time. "We're..breaking up?" I say slowly. Leah's grip on my hand tightens.

"No! Never! I'm just saying I love spending time with you but it's taking a toll on us. We're always tired and unfocused and its not healthy for the both of us."

"Oh. Your right, I have been too tired in the mornings and it doesn't feel so great. We shouldn't meet so much." I say as we pull up to the wall.

After a quick 3 minutes on showing Leah how much I missed her she climbs over the wall and into the school grounds.

**Leah's POV**

I can't believe this. Its been a week and 2 days since I've last heard from Jacob. I think we're over. There hasn't been 1 text, email, meeting ever since I brought up the whole cutting back time thing.

Its Monday now and Im getting ready for school. I look at myself in the mirror fixing my navy skirt with a red border. I put on my Navy blazer that has also a red border. I put on my high heels and put on my white headband. I look extra preppy today. I remind myself of Blair Waldorf.

Emily looks at me through the mirror in slits.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror!" She nags.

"Jealous much, Em? I know I'm prettier but that doesn't mean we can't work with those man hips of yours." I say and her mouth drops open & I walk through the door with my bag.

That was the first time that I've ever felt better than Emily! I know it's not true that I'm prettier than her because I know I'm not but she didn't know that.

I plug in my headphones into my Candy Red Ipod and listen to music as I walk down the crowded dorm halls & into the school halls.

Its so crowded here but as I walk I see tons of people move out of their way at the other end where the main entrance is. Its too far down that I can't see who is so graced to have people make way for them. So I just sway my head to the music with pursed lips and keep walking toward the Cafeteria which is start ahead. I see girls giggle with delight and guys gossip. Something good has come I guess.

I look to see the people standing on the border of the halls by lockers talking fiercely. Im so caught up in thinking and staring that I slam into someone hard and my bag falls along with my headphones.

"Watch where your going much?" I say as I pick up my glossy blue & green headphones and my bag. I look to see who I crashed into. To be continued...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

….(Haha just kidding)

Jacob. Fucking. Black. I stare in disbelief. What is he doing here?

"Leah!" Jacob lets out a relieved sigh and hugs me tight beyond belief. I should hate him for not contacting me but I can't help but wrap my arms around him to and close my eyes relieved like I just found my security blanket again.

"I love you." He lightly whispers. I don't think he knew I heard but I said it too into his ear. The hug gets tighter.

"You too know each other?" I hear Sam say.

"Why are you standing here?" I ask Sam after the hug is over.

"He is my tour guide Lee's." Jacob says while intertwining our fingers together.

"Oh." I say with a hint of anger.

"Sam…Sam. Sam!" Jacob says. "He's the Sam that you told me about?"

Jacob's breathing gets harder and he's angry.

"Jake, no." I say as I touch his stomach to push him back.

"It looks like I should take over this tour Sam." I say and he nods and walks away.

"Lets eat." I say as we walk to the cafeteria. Jacob grabs my bag and once we step foot into the cafeteria Emily springs up.

"Hey there." She says with '_THE' _smile! That smile got me dumped for the first time when I was in elementary. That smile that Sam was instantly caught in. That smile that was going to take Jacob away from me in a second.

I'm worried and I know that Jacobs hold on my hand will loosen then disappear and he will start to talk to Emily and he's going to be her next victim.

Jacob looks at Emily and says a quick 'Hi' while side stepping around her with me behind. Before I pass I see Emily's eyes go huge in disbelief. I know Emily I feel the same confusion.

"So how's the food here?" Jacob asks with his signature smile that makes me melt.

I pull him down to me and kiss him long and meaningful. I have a feeling these school years are going to be fine.

* * *

**So how was it? And who did you guys think Leah bumped into at 1st? Well I luv all my fans and thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Confession Time!

**IM BACK! QUICKLY READ BECAUSE ITS BEEN SOOOOO LONG!**

* * *

"Hey Leah who's the hottie?" Bailey asked when I was getting oatmeal in the cafeteria. I look to see who she's refering to. I then see a awkward Jacob sitting on the couch with a girl giggling in his lap and 2 others on each side of him. He's making a fake laugh and tries to get the girl off. He then looks my way and he panics and shakes his hands in a 'no' jester and mouths "Its not what you think!" I then look at him with slitted eyes and turn around quickly.

"That would have to be Jacob Black. He's new. About 20 minutes new!" I say while checking my watch. Bailey flips her blond hair over her shoulder and ajusted her short skirt then walked over to Jacob. All the other girls quickly scatter away to make way for the Princess Bee.(Emily being Queen Bee). I then look back at Jacob and give him a angry stare again. Im paying for my food and sit at a single booth next to them close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Really? Soccer player? Wow I bet your _very_ good." Bailey says while pushing out her chest and making Jacob notice. He's starting to get jittery, Im not sure its because he's nervous to talk to her because she's hot or that he doesnt do well with girls flirting with him.

"Um you forgot to button your shirt. Actually several of them, guys wont respect you if you advertise yourself like that." He tells Bailey. She gasps and then gets up and walks away.

Jacob then scans the room for me frantically and I turn away and look down at my oatmeal. He then gets up quickly and sits across from me.

"Yeah! I didnt incurrage any of those girls! The girl in my lap wouldnt get off and I didnt want to just drop her! I then practically called that Blond girl she was a slut for you! I didn-"He was babbling on and on but i stop him.

"You can find your own way around school." I say before quickly getting up and walking away with my bag and oatmeal with me leaving Jacob at the table.

**JACOB POV**

SHIT! I totally screwed it all up with Leah! Why didnt I just tell them I didnt like them and to leave? Ugh Leah just walked away from me and she's not coming back! Dammit, Black why do you have to be such a dumbass! She was the greatest thing that happened to you! Now she just walked out of those doors! Your worthless!

I put my elbow on the table and put my face in my hands and sigh and growl.

"I love you." I hear a voice whisper into my ear and hands snake onto my stomache and gently massage my abs. That feels relaxing. I let out a small groan and have my eyes still closed when i lower my hands.

"Lee, I love you so much." I tell her when I put my hands ontop of hers. I feel her lightly kiss my neck and behind my ear, amazing. I then pull her so now she's sitting in my lap.

"I was kidding Jake." She whispers to me. I smile a little and lean into her so now our foreheads are are leaning against each other. We both have our eyes closed now. "Never do that again. Okay?" I whisper back and hear a small "Uh-huh."

I then slowly kiss her. Charishing the moment I almost lost. Gosh this feels like home. I have the urge to deepen the kiss but remember were we are and look up. No one is here!

"Lee, where did everyone go?" I ask while looking at the bare room. "There was a assembly that started 4 minutes ago and everyone left. We better go if we dont want to miss anything." She says while getting off my lap and taking my hand.

"I think I have a better idea than going to the assembly. Maybe help me find my room?" I say while hinting to Leah what I really think of doing.

"Jake I love you but Im not ready to do IT yet." She tells me when she stops walking.

"Lee Im not pressuring you. I wasnt refering to sex, I meant some innocent making out." I tell her and she smiles and i lean down to kiss her.

"Since we're on this topic, how many girls have you actually done it with?" She tells me. I feel a little shy on telling her but I only speak the truth to her.

"Actually Im a virgin. I know its lame, everyone says so." I look down to the ground and feel my face heat up. I cant believe I told her this. The silence is making me uncomfortable she's going to laugh in a minute I just know it.

"Jake." She softly says while pulling my face to look at her. She's looking deeply into my eyes. "I think its the most amazing thing in the world. It makes me love you more and more." she tells me and I can see that me being a virgin means everything in the world to her.

"Have you ever. Dont IT?" I ask her and Leahs eyes sparkle.

"Nope." She tells me and now Im the one in the best mood ever. I love this girl so much! Im going to marry her some day.

"Well I guess we better go find my room shouldnt we?" I say while taking her hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

**So I know it SUPER short but better than nothing right? Well I'll try to update a LOT more than I used to! Love you guys, REVIEW OR NO OTHER CHAP! Lol jk(:**


	6. Date Night Horror

**OMFG NEW CHAP! Review:)**

It's been 3 days since Jacobs transferred to my boarding school. He's a very popular guy here, I should feel jealous because girls are sticking to him like jam to toast but I know he only has interest in me. But that doesn't stop Emily from flirting with him.

I'm toying with my pen in math class when I get a text.

**Jakey:**

**Date night tonight?**** or party?**

I think this over. I like hanging out with Jacobs friends because their so funny to be around but I want some time with just Jacob.

**Date night, want you to myself;)**

I text back and quickly hide my phone from my teacher. Glad to say that since Jacob has arrived I've been a amazing mood and my grades are going higher than ever before. I look up to see some girls staring my way, correction. More like glaring with envy. Ever since they found out I'm dating Jacob I get jealous looks from most of the female students. My phone buzzes in my uniform skirt.

**Jakey:**

**Love the sound of that;) Can't wait Babe.**

I smile like an idiot thinking about him that I don't notice the bell has rang. I jump up and get out of the classroom and into the hall to go to my room and pick out a date outfit. When I get to the door I see Emily sucking face with Sam on the door, blocking the handle.

"Move it or I'll burn you." I tell them and Sam jumps and pulls away.

"Hey Le-" I hear him say but I've already slammed the door in his face. I go to my stereo and put on some happy music and I dance around while looking through my closet for something cute. 10 minutes later Emily comes strolling in with messed up hair, red lips and her skirt pushed way too high.

"You look like a two cent hooker." I tell her while raising a shirt to my body. Emily looks into her mirror on her side of the room and pats her hair down.

"You're just jealous Leah." She sighs and tries to make me angry but it doesn't work.

"If only you'd believe your own words." I tell her before walking into the bathroom and curl my hair.

"What are you getting ready for?" Emily's voice asks from the other room.

"None of your damn business." I tell her and keep curling my hair. The downside of being native is we have a lot of thick hair, it took me two hours to curl my hair.

When I walk out I see Emily on her computer IMing someone. I just bother with myself and grab my outfit and change. I look myself over in the mirror and think I look great! Emily turns and see's my dress.

"Oh I love that! I'm going to borrow it later." She says.

"Like hell you are! I'll kick your rotten ass if you even touch it." I tell her. I'm already ready for my date an hour early and lay on my bed reading another one of my books.

"Did Jacob finally stand you up?" Emily says.

"No, I'm just early." I tell her and she's trying on dress after dress. "Where are you going anyway?" I ask her.

"Date with Sam tonight." She says. Right then I hear a knock at the door and before I can even sit up Emilys running to the door.

"Jacob! Hi there." Emilys voice sounds like a dumb blonde and she tilts her head to the side and twirls a strand of hair.

"Hi, Uh is Leah here?" He asks.

"Yeah. But your going on a date right? So where are you guys going?" Emily asks. Oh god! I jump up from my bed and motion Jake to shut up behind Emily but its too late.

"We're going to a movie." He tells her.

"Oh we should totally double date! Don't you think?! I'll just tell Sam." And Emily flips out her phone and starts calling Sam.

"Ugh, I hate her!" I groan to Jacob at the door when Emily walks away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to invite herself Lee." He says and I'm pouting. He grabs my chin with two of his fingers, making me look up at him and kisses me. Maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

Oh how wrong I was. Emily won't shut up and she's not even talking to Sam. She even made a lame excuse that she gets motion sickness if she sits in the back so she makes me and Sam sit in the back while she talks forever with Jacob in the front seat.

"Wow, you work out don't you. I can totally tell." She says and grabs his forearm which makes my blood boil.

"So how was your day Leah?" Sam tries to make small talk while we sit.

"It was fabulous until now." I groan. Sam looks up front at Emily massaging Jacobs biceps and I can tell he's just as angry as me.

Im relieved when the theatre comes into view. Once we get out of the car Jacobs by my side and holding my hand.

"I'm sorry Leah." He whispers in my ear when he pulls me close. I look up and kiss him and tell him its fine.

When we get seated I notice Emily purposely makes sure she's sitting in between Jacob and Sam. But I'm glad I got the other side of Jacob. We talk constantly about anything and everything. Jacob makes me laugh by telling me the story about him and his cousin watching the gymnastics on tv when they were younger and his cousin flicked his wrist in the air like all the people do after every stunt and his cousin ended up smacking the wing off a porcelian humming bird attached to the fans handle.

Emily calls Jacobs attention a couple of times, asking him meaningless questions. He always answers in a short reply and turns back to me.

Sometime in the middle of the movie is when Jacob leans in to kiss me and we end up shamelessly making out. One of his hands are in my hair and another laying on my back. I slide my hand down his back and feel another hand trying to make his way to him. I look over his shoulder as he bites and kisses my kneck. I look to see Emilys hand trying to sneakily touch Jacob. I scratch at her hand and she says a quick ow and pulls her hand away and glares at me.

I give her the middle finger and make a motion as if I'm cutting my throught to tell her I'm not going to forget this.

Jacob finds the sensitive spot on my neck and I sigh and go back to making out with him. Eventually I forget about anyone being in the theatre with us and it seems like Jake forgets too because I can feel his hand under my dress but over my bra. We hear someone clear their throat and we quickly pull apart. Jacob pulls my dress down for one on else to see and Sam along with Emily, are standing up and I see the credits rolling on the screen.

"Oh, its over." I tell Jake and we laugh and stand up. I hold his hand as we all walk out.

"Sam and Emily discuss the movie we just saw but Jacob and I don't remember much if any at all. Emily calls front seat again but I don't mind this time because I'm holding Jacobs left hand on the side of his seat while he holds the steering wheel with the other, our hands completely hidden from Emily and Sam.

It seemed close to eternity when we finally made it back to the old stone school that looks like it belongs in a British film then a real life boarding school.

"We're back." Jacob says. I look to Emily and notice she doesn't want to get out. I look to Sam with a pointed look.

"Emily, I'll walk you to your room." Sam says, opening his door. Emily tries to make a excuse but seems to not be able to think of one. Sam opens her door and she climbs out. I can't help but feel smug when I see her walking with Sam under her arm and her looking back like she didnt want to leave. Once they're far enough I climb to the front seat minding my dress.

"That was horrible." Jacob speaks what I was thinking.

"Hmm, whose fault was that?" I say.

"I'm sorry Leah. I didn't know she'd invite herself." Jacob pleads. I can never be mad at him.

"Your forgiven." I tell him and kissing him seems appealing all over again. I have a feeling Jacob is thinking the same thing while staring at my lips. I don't notice that I'm biting my lip until Jake mentions it. "Biting your lip like that makes me want to attack." I blush. I move in on Jacob so close that he closes his eyes, ready for my lips when I lightly sigh and pull away. Jakes quick to open his eyes and growl as he grabs me. I laugh and squeal as he fights for a kiss. It went from playing around and planting lazy kisses anywhere to a slow passionate liplock that makes my mind spin. I feel the slight roughness on Jacobs chin which makes him even more unattainable to me.

"I love you." He mutters against my neck and I try to say it back but all that fills my mouth is my own sighs and breath. I grab at the back of his black shirt, wanting more. Jacobs mouth travels to my collarbone and I automatically make the smallest moan of pleasure. Through the sighs and huffs I hear Jacobs cellphone go off. We both groan in fustration and I tell him to answer it.

"What?" No doubt annoyed at the caller for interupting. "No I dont plan on it...Because I said I wouldn't earlier...I'm going." And like that Jacob hangs up.

"Just Jared asking if I was going to a party." He says while tucking the phone away in his front pocket.

"Why aren't you going?" I ask.

"Because tonight was about you. Not anyone else, well it was supposed to be until we got some tag alongs." He says.

"I want to go to the party if you do."

Jacob smiles and kisses me again before putting the car in reverse and driving to the exit gates of the school. I just look out the window at the dark woods and wonder what creepy scary things happen in those woods. If there is such things as witches or mystical monsters coming out at night in the damp cold weather in the woods.

Soon we're in the town, store lights off and street lights glooming. Its not long before we're in a neighborhood. Unlike the other party house, this one is more normal with two levels, small driveway and flashes of light again. I watch a couple of groups of people walk to the house and open the door.

Jacob parks across the street at a open spot and gets out to open my door. I can't help but feel a little nervous about seeing Jacobs friends again, hopefully they still like me.

I loop my arm with Jacobs when we walk to the house. Jake wrists the knob and pushes, the door open easily like its done a thousand times before. The smell of sweat,perfume and smoke wraps around me. We step in and within 5 steps into the crowded house Jake and I are separated. Some drunk guy runs between us and once he's gone, others around me squish closure and I can't find Jacob.

I then think maybe he's in the living room. I find the living room where music booms and peoplr jump up and down like a rave. I spot the kitchen just on the other side of the living room, knowing I have to cross the dancefloor to get to the kitchen. I squeeze through people, jump up and down like them, pretending to fit in then finally I'm in front of the kitchen entrance. I walk in and see 3 couples making out around the room and 5 others talking and getting beverages. I walk up to the keg and wrinkle my nose, thinking about the gross taste of beer. I walk pass it and open the fridge to find a unopened can of Dr. Pepper. I snag one and turn around opening it and see someone appear at the dance floor entrance. Edward Cullen.

He see's me and smiles, taking a step in my direction. I get major chills and duck down between the keg line where he cant see me and quickly make for the other exit to the hallway on my right. Im darting through people, scared that Edward might catch up.

"Excuse me...sorry...she's going to need hangover water in the morning...can you please make way...thank you...oh cute dress!" I say while going through everyone, not even knowing where I'm headed. Then I crash into a brick wall almost falling over. I look up to see Paul standing in front of me.

"I found you! Now I get 20 bucks!" He gleems.

"Thank god you found me Paul! Edwards trying to look for me." I explain. Paul then grabs my around the hips and lifts me up, walking somewhere. I then see we're going to the back yard. I feel like a child with the way Pauls carrying me with his arms extended in front of him and me facing forward.

He puts me down where there are a cluster of chairs in a half circle, obviously a group of people were once sitting here chatting. Paul takes out his phone to dial a number.

"Hey, I found her. We're out back. Yeah bye."

"Where'd you get the soda Leah?" Paul asks when he picks up his red dixi cup, most likely drinking beer.

"I got it from the refridgerator." I tell him before taking another sip. "Whose house is this?" I ask staring up to the darkened second level.

"I think someone named Erick, who knows. I just came for the beer and friends." He laughs. I then look to see Embry and Quil coming our way, talking about something.

"Hey Leah! Nice to see you!" Embry says while taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Embry."

A few minutes later all of Jacobs usual friends are here greeting me along with Jacob. The night was great, Jacobs friends make me laugh and I met some new people. I've been drinking a lot of Dr. Pepper now I need to pee,bad.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom." I tell Jacob before climbing off his lap.

"Want me to go with?" He asks.

"No, I think I can handle it, but thanks." I kiss him and walk into the crowded house. Weaving through people to get to the upstairs was the hardest. I finally get to the bathroom and go inside doing my business. When I'm washing my hands I hear a slur of words outside the door and knocking. A drunk partier who needs the lou.

"There you go." I tell them when I walk out.

"Thank god!" The girl runs inside and shuts the door behind her. I'm headed for the stairs when someone grabs my wrist, I quickly turn to see whose trying to get my attention.

"Leaving so soon Leah?" Edward pulls me to him.

"I'm just going down stairs so excuse me." I try to side step him but its not working.

Edward pushes me against the wall. "Its so private up here Leah...stay." He smushes me between the wall and his body. "You know I _really_ like you. Your...different than the others around here."

"Yeah, like a shiny new toy that you'll eventually get tired of." I try to look anywhere except at Edward. His cold fingers touch my chin, making me stare at him.

"You see? You don't bullshit or sugarcoat things, my kind of girl." The next moment made me think that I would never get away. Edwards lips attack my neck, sucking and licking my skin. I hit him but he holds my hands captive with one arm. I try to push him away but he won't budge.

"Stop it Edward! Stop! I'll scream!" I then get his palm smacking into my mouth, only muffled cries come out. its been minutes and I'm still struggling and he's made his way to my shoulder, pulling my sleeve away to shed skin, I can't kick him. He's too close for that. Desperate times call for desperate needs.

I take one more deep breath before relaxing into him, no longer stuggling. I moan into his palm and my hands grab at his shirt, pulling him closer. I can feel him smirk against my neck.

"Can I let go of your hands now?" He mumbles against my neck. I make a noise resembling a yes. "Good." He says. His hands slide under my shirt and around my waist instead of trapping me.

"Edward." I breathe into his ear.

"Yeah?" He groans.

"Your going to want to take some Tydenol in the morning."

"What? Why?" He stops attacking my neck but his heads still barried in my shoulder. I quickly shove my knee between his leg, punch his stomach and he falls to his knees. I shove him down with my foot. he's coughing on the ground and I shove my heel against his throat, not hard enough to really hurt him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again or I'll castrate you! Got it?!" He doesn't say anything. "GOT IT?!" I push down on his neck more.

"Got it!" He gasps out. I take my foot off him and give him one last good solid kick in the side before leaving.

"Can we leave?" I ask Jacob when I find him again. He's playing ping pong with Jared. I hide my neck with my hair and made sure to wipe off Edwards spit from my shoulder and neck before going to Jacob.

"Uh..Sure." He sees that I'm not in a good mood.

"Hey, we're going now guys." We sat bye to everyone and when we make it to the car Jacob asks whats wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I try to smile at him and take his hand in mine. This seems to convince him.

To make myself seem normal, I turn the radio on and sing to whatever song. 20 minutes later Jacob parks the car in the parking lot.

"Leah, are you sure you're okay?" He turns to me. I swing my knees around his waist and sit on top of him.

"Whoa." He says. I look down at him and he stares back at me for a few more silent seconds.

"Jacob." I whisper out.

"Yeah?" His hands are on my hips. He's searching for an answer in my sudden subduction in my eyes.

"Kiss me." He pushes his hand thats around my waist closer to him, pulling me forward and our lips lock. All the secret fear that I had tonight is washed away with one simple kiss. I try to deepen it, wanting to only remember Jacob kissing me and not Edward.

I turn my head to the side and Jacob starts kissing my neck. I open my eyes and see that the car windows are too steamed to look through. the skin on my neck feels tender but i don't say anything. there's no doubt on lookers have an idea of what we're doing.

"Leah." Jacob breathes. "I love you." Those words make my insides feel warm and I pull my sleeve down, exposing my shoulder to him. He can't see the hicky marks Edward made which I'm glad about. I can hear his breath speed up when my shoulder is exposed. He leans in and peppers kisses on it. I kiss his neck and he groans. I found his special spot.

"Leah...oh god." I suck behind his ear which makes him lose his focus.

"Jake, I love you." I whisper into his ear and he moves his hand to my chin, making my face him before giving me the lightest kiss ever. 10 minutes later we reluctantly climb out of the car and walk up to the school hand in hand.

"I'll walk you to your room." Jacob insists. To be honest I'm glad he is because I don't think I could walk these dark halls alone, not tonight anyway.

"Here we are." I tell him when we're standing outside my door.

"Leah, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem quite like yourself tonight." He rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm tired is all." Jacob doesn't believe it but goes along with it anyway.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." I agree and give him one last kiss before going inside.

Once inside I turn on the lights and see Emily's bed empty. She's spending the night in Sams room again. I turn to open the door and see Jacob about to turn the corner in the dark when I whisper his name. He quickly turns around.

"Is something wrong?" He says quietly. I lean against the threshold and say no. Jacob walks back to me and once he's in reach I pull him in and shut the door.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He instantly responds, pulling my body against his. He pushes my away a little.

"Wait, Lee. What about Emily?" He asks.

"She's not here." I smile and kiss him again.

"I know but won't she come back?" He asks.

"Nope. She never comes back until late the next day."

"Good." He smirks and grabs my hips, lifting me up and walking me to my bed.

Somethings making a strand og my hair push into my face, tickling me nose. I brush the strand back behind my ear and relax again. A minute later the strand is back. I open my eyes and look behind me and see Jacob asleep. A smile spreads across my face. His lips are red and puffy, mouth slightly open. His cheeks are rosy, making him look so innocent and cute.

I glance at the ground, where our clothes scatter the ground. A blush comes on. I lay down for another minute thinking about last night. I then look to Jacob again, making sure he's still asleep when I pull the sheet up, checking him out. His abs are perfect and tan along with the rest of his body. His chest is smooth with no hair, I wonder if he shaves his chest or if its just naturally like that? My eyes wonder down his abs and past his 'V' and to the place I've never looked before.

"Like what you see?"

Jacobs voice stardles me and I end up falling off the bed, grabbing the sheet as I go. Jacob looks over the edge of the bed, down at me with a smirk.

"It's okay, I did the same earlier." he smiles.

"hey!" I say, standing up with the sheet wrapped around me. Jacob is laying on my bed in his naked glory, completely unashamed.

"It's like your photoshopped!" I groan looking at his perfect body. Jacob chuckles and grabs my wrist, pulling me on top of him.

"And you're like a Victoria Secret Model Lee." He says. I snort.

"Yeah right!" I tell him. We cuddle for a few minutes until Jacobs the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Its fine Jake." I turn to him. "You weren't ready. To be honest now that I think of it, I'm not ready either." Last night we thought we were going to have sex, but when it came down to it, Jacob was the one who stopped it. I can't say I was dissapointed that he did because I was scared too. So we ended up falling asleep, too tired to put our clothes back on.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to be so rough last night!" Jacob examines my purple shoulder and neck, getting up to look at it. "I'm so sorry Lee."

Jacob making me remember how I got those makes makes me depressed. "It's fine, I didn't know either." I lie.

"I feel like I abused you Leah! I swear it'll never happen again." He says. A little while later I'm in the bathroom about to get ready for a shower unwrapping my towel.

"Hey can I take a shower with you?" Jacob asks, knocking on the door.

"Yeah." I shout back. I let the towel fall anf I'm surprised at what I see. There are deep purple and blue bruises in the shape of finger prints on my thighs, hips and my lower back. No wonder Jacob never saw them, it's only in view when I turn around.

"Actually, I'm still a little insecure about myself." I shout again. "Is it okay if we wait for that?"

"Yeah, whatever you want Lee. I can wait forever." He says.

"I love you." I smile. I get into the shower and be careful around the blossoming bruises. This thing that Edward has for me is getting too serious and I need to stop it before something really happens.


End file.
